chantras_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Galapagos
Survivor: Galapagos is the 5th season of Chantra's Survivor Series. This season will featured the Exile Island twist, as well as the 3 tribe format. This season was joined by 3 returning players, back for redemption, who despite playing good games were voted out too early and deserved a second chance. They were Matty (Mattyc964) and Daniel (DontVoteMePlease) from Survivor: Guyana and Burke from Survivor: Kiribati. Robulusjgreisonne (Rob) beat Jade (Murly) and Nick (Archerskyfire) and won the season by a vote of 4-2-1. Robulusjgreissone won the Player of the Season Award. Murly won the Hero of the Season Award. Econ21 won the Villain of the Season Award. Contestants *Sarah48 left the group on Day 3, and wouldn't rejoin. Thus she was removed from the game. *On day 14 there was an option for players to mutiny (leave their tribes and rejoin a different tribe) to Fernandina, if they mutinied they would be immune until final 12, but no one took the offer. *On day 17 a member from all three tribes was sent to Exile Island, in contrast, on Day 20 no one was sent to Exile Island *Tribes merged on Day 22, their tribe name called Floreana *Rob played an idol on Day 27, negating 4 votes and saving him from elimination. Nathan was instead voted out by 2 votes. *There was an Auction on Day 35. Rhys won and played Double Strength (Doubles votes against the person they vote for) and Martin won and played a Temporary Idol on Day 36. *Jade played the Orange Rock on Day 38, after both she and Eric received 2 votes each, which automatically took Eric out and saved the cast from doing a revote. The Game Episodes Episode 1: Our Tribe Shows Up to a Challenge High, Drunk, and w/ a Body Bag Immunity Challenge: A twist on Survivor classic “Pass the Torch”, once the torch has been passed through all the players they may restart the cycle, and are instead playing for points. At the 30 minute mark a “pass” will be dropped to take a player out of the rotation. After an hour the two tribes with the most points will win immunity. 15 players arrive at Tortuga Bay, Galapagos. Chantra reveals that the first night they will all be spending together. The next morning all the players pick eggs and smash them, revealing what tribe they are joining, red became Española, yellow became Isabela, and blue became Fernandina. Chantra then reveals that the players will be joined by 3 veterans, who were early vote outs but were searching for redemption. Daniel, Burke, and Matty are flown in and are also asked to pick an egg. After smashing their eggs Daniel joins Española, Burke joins Isabela, and Matty joins Fernandina. The players then split up into their camps. At the Fernandina Camp, Ismael had high hopes for his tribe, saying that since 2 tribes win immunity, there is a high chance they won’t have to go to tribal. Sarah starts telling everyone that Eric is trying to make alliances with everyone, which annoys Ismail. Matty decides that this season he is going to lay low and play more heroically. Matty says that this season he doesn’t want to be a part of a big alliance, one that has already formed with out him, he figured. But rather Matty wants to talk to people individually and make sure he isn’t a target. At the Española Camp Daniel is furious that Dana is in the game as well, saying that they have a bad history. Red says that the returnee (Daniel) on his tribe won’t last very long, and he needs to figure out who to trust, but for now Red says he will just lay low. Murly, Rob, and Red form an alliance, and Murly says they need a fourth person that they can trust. Daniel says that this so far he doesn’t want to come off as a strategist, but started talking to Murly, Paul, and Rob to see if they want to work with him. Daniel asks Rob if he is scared of working with him due to him being a returning player, but Rob says no, he’d be happy to work with him. Murly asks her alliance (Red and Rob) what they think of Daniel. They decide that they’ll pretend bring in Daniel as the fourth, but in reality work with the other two players on the tribe, Cirie and Paul. The alliances catches on to the fact that Daniel has gone to every player and started working individually, saying that they need to watch out for his strategies. They also composed a strategy of telling every other player on the tribe that they are the fourth to their alliance. Red was concerned that Daniel asked everyone else on the tribe for an alliance, thinking that he might be Daniels first target. Rob says in a confessional that he is excited for the season’s twists. He also says that Cirie and Paul’s quietness has unfortunately put them on the outs. Red was upset because he thought that he and Daniel were friends, but Daniel did not ask him for an alliance. Red says that now he couldn’t care less if Daniel leaves. Daniel says that despite having an alliance with Paul, Murly, and Rob, he does not trust Paul, and will lay low. At the Isabela Camp everyone was excited about their tribe. Rhys says that he has high expectations for himself. Nick, Martin, Fowler, and Rhys quickly form a majority alliance. This new alliance puts Dana and Burke, the returnee, on the outs. Rhys says in a confessional that they got Burke instead of Daniel as the returnee, saying that he might want to potentially work with Burke. Rhys also says that he loves the Exile Twist, and will plead to get sent. Burke forms an alliance with Nick, Martin, and Fowler. Nick points out that that puts himself, Martin, and Fowler in best position on the tribe, they can chose which alliance to side with. Everyone agrees that Dana needs to be the first to go. Nick says that he wants to side with Rhys since their alliance formed first. At the immunity challenge Chantra reveals that an Exile Island twist will be in play, the tribe that comes in first may pick a player from the losing tribe, who insead of going to tribal council will go to Exile Island, where despite being isolated from the group, they have the opportunity to look for one of the 3 idols on the the island. After an early lead from Española, Isabela pulls far ahead after taking the inactive Burke out of the challenge, and win immunity. Española comes in second, sending Fernandina to tribal council. After much debate, Isabela tribemates decide to send Eli to tribal council. Back at Española Red was annoyed at their tribes performance, and many of the castmates were upset at Cirie for leaving while still holding the torch. Daniel was happy because everyone was busy ranting about Cirie, which took the attention off of him. Rob said in a confessional that the way they played out the challenge could be a big problem, because Isabela was far better. Red insults Cirie at camp and also makes fun of Daniel, which upsets Daniel, who says that Red doesn’t create harmony at camp and needs to go. Back at Fernandina Ismail says that the first challenge is always the icebreaker for who is a valuable player and who isn’t. He also said that either Matty, Jet, or Sarah need to go. At tribal council players apologized for not doing well in the challenge. Ismail predicted that Eli won’t find the idol. Matty said that he doesn’t have a target on his back for being a returnee, because the first time he played he sucked. In the end, the votes didn’t matter because Sarah quit the game. Episode 2: I Didn't Know What to Do Immunity Challenge: 'Each tribe starts with 4 elements, Water, Air, Earth, and Fire. They can then combine elements to get new elements. Once they get a new element they can use it to make new combinations. First two tribes to reach their specific element win immunity. Fernandina = Assasin, Isabela = Cement, Española = Fish. At the immunity challenge it was revealed that Sarah was removed from the game, which shocked many players. Cirie dominated for her tribe, quickly finding Española’s element and winning immunity. Fernandina and Isabela went toe to toe for a long while until Nick finally found the element for Isabela and they won immunity as well. Española then decided to send Ismail (from Fernandina) to Exile Island. Back at Española Rob completely changed his view of Cirie. He told his alliance of Jade and Red that they need to move Cirie up the pecking order, that she is in fact useful in challenges. They then decided that if they lose Paul will be the first to go. Jade suspects that Cirie and Ismail know each other previously and may be working together, which is why Cirie sent him to Exile Island. All the members of Española said that Cirie really saved herself from being voted out and is now a real active member of the tribe. Back at Isabela Burke says that this season is a role reversal from the first time he played. Since his tribe has not yet lost Burke hasn’t had to strategize nearly as much as first season, and feels secure in his 4 person alliance of himself, Nick, Fowler, and Martin. On Exile Island in a confessional Ismail rants that Matty is the worst returning player ever, and hasn’t done anything. He said that had Sarah not quit Matty would have been gone. Back at Fernandina Jet, Eli, and Eric all decide to vote out Matty for not contributing. Eric said that he is in a solid position on his tribe. Eric was glad that Sarah was gone because they don’t have a good history together in previous games. He says that he is not exactly sure where the alliances lie with the tribe being so small, but it looks as if Ismail is the leader, and he needs to get close to him. At tribal council they tribemates couldn’t understand why they kept losing, but it was evident that someone who didn’t contribute needed to go. Sure enough Matty was voted out by a vote of 4-0. Episode 3: Our Tribe is in Shambles '''Immunity Challenge:'The tribes played a game of “Hide and Seek”. For each round a leader for the tribe would be chosen to go hide in a tree numbered 1-50. The other two tribes would then pick a player to guess where the leader was hiding. Each tribe’s player gets 10 guesses, alternating. The tribe to find the leader of the hiding tribe would score a point, first two tribes to score 4 points win immunity. At the Española Camp Red said in a confessional how happy he was with his tribe. He also said he was always trying to be a good sport in order to not antagonize the other tribes, as they are going to have to play together soon. At the immunity challenge the other tribes were shocked when they found out Matty was voted out. Dana scored many points for her tribe, putting Isabela in first place. After a very close game, Española won the challenge as well sending Fernandina to tribal for a 3rd time in a row. Isabela then chose to send Eli to Exile. Back at Española Camp Rob reviewed the immunity challenge, saying that he thought it was a dumb move of Fernandina to vote out Matty. He also said that he was annoyed by Dana’s arrogance and that her tribe needs to kick her to the curb. In a confessional he says that Paul is not contributing and needs to go. Red, Rob, Jade, and Daniel discuss who should go first when they lose, Cirie or Paul. Back at the Fernandina Camp Ismail told Jet that his first choice was to vote out Eli that night, but now that he’s at Exile they have to take out Eric. Jet agreed and Ismail said that he hopes that Jet doesn’t betray him, they could be like Matsing, and he predicts that there would be a tribe swap tomorrow. Eric then approaches Ismail to take out Jet. In a confessional Ismail says that he is living in a worst case scenario, with his other tribemates both approaching him to take each other out, and he is really close with both of them. Eric says he is really nervous about the vote, but wants to stick with Ismail. Jet says that their tribe is in shambles, and he feels like he is drowning. At tribal council Jet compares Fernandina to misfit toys, he doesn’t understand why they keep losing. Ismail says that the three of them are really demoralized and the vote will be extremely hard. In the end Ismail chose to stick with Eric and Jet was voted out by a vote of 2-1. Both Ismail and Eric were very upset by the vote out, and Jet wished them luck. ''' Voting History